la prueba
by noroxia
Summary: aquí una historia de hora de aventura espero que les guste jejeje, no olviden dejar comentarios y sugerencias para hacer historias mas entretenidas para los lectores de fic jejeje


La prueba

Princesa flama:…bien chicas en eso quedamos, está bien?

Dulce princesa: si, no tengo problemas para hacer eso de hecho empezaré yo, y tú Marceline?

Marceline: no hay problema chicas, después me tocará a mí y conmigo se llevará una sorpresa.

P. F: espero que salga bien… no creo que él me pueda hacer algo así…

Una mañana Finn se levantó muy emocionado para tener una nueva aventura junto a su amigo Jake.

Finn: jake despierta! Vamos en busca de algo que hacer

Jake: ho Finn no molestes, tengo mucho sueño, ve tu solo si quieres…( acomodándose en la cama para seguir durmiendo).

Finn: bueno como no quieres tener aventuras iré con mi novia princesa de fuego, no la tu he visitado desde antes de ayer.

Jake: si lo que tú digas…

Finn inocentemente se encaminaba a casa de la princesa flama para verla.

Finn: ojalá esté en casa quiero salir a dar una vuelta con ella (y así Finn caminó hasta casa de ella pudiendo llegar en poco tiempo, el llamó pero no le contestaba)… que raro la princesa siempre está en su casa… debió haber salido, bueno vendré más rato o a la noche.

Finn sin imaginar lo que se le venía encima se devolvió pero en el camino se encontró con la Dulce princesa.

D.P: hola Finn que haces?

Finn: pues, me devolvía de casa de la princesa flama y…

D.P: …ho hablando de eso quieres venir a mi castillo a tomar el té conmigo y algunos amigos?

Finn:…pues… bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, está bien.

D.P: muy bien, MORROW! ( el pájaro se llevó a ambos hacia el castillo y una vez estando allí la princesa llamó a mentita para que les sirviera el té)

D.P: mentita quiero que nos sirvas el té a los dos

Finn: a los dos? Y los amigos que mencionaste?

D.P: es que creo que no van a venir… pero así tenemos más cosas para los dos, que te parece?

Finn: pues… creo que está bien princesa

D.P: ven siéntate… (Mentita preparó una mesa para dos en medio del salón con velas y un ambiente extrañamente romántico cosa que llamó la atención de Finn de inmediato)

Finn: princesa esto está muy lindo pero…

D.P: solo relájate y déjate llevar (en eso ponen música lenta para acaramelar el ambiente, ambos toman el té, sin embargo Finn está algo nervioso nunca antes la princesa se había comportado así de dulce con él, en eso están de lo mejor y la princesa se levanta)… Finn siempre te he querido hacer un masaje me dejas? (colocando una linda cara para él).

Finn: (sonrojado)… he bueno…

D.P: ho gracias solo relájate! (la princesa se acerca y lentamente le comienza a tocar el cuello y a masajear la espalda, él se siente un poco incómodo, todo estaba bien hasta que la princesa le sacó el gorro) que lindo que es tu dorado y largo cabello dorado…(de pronto las luces bajaron colocando un ambiente más propicio para el amor, la princesa se sentó en el regazo de él y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, Finn estaba muy sonrojado y confundido, la princesa se acercó lo bastante y tomándolo por sorpresa lo besó lentamente mientras lo acariciaba, Finn quedó petrificado ante el hecho no respondió al beso, cuando la princesa separó los labios de los de él lo miró a los ojos) que piensas Finn quieres ser mi novio?.

Finn: …yo no sé qué decir… (y de pronto pensó en la princesa flama) es que yo tengo novia es flama y la amo mucho, lo siento pero no puedo… (se levantó tomó sus cosas y salió del castillo dejándola sola)

La princesa le pone cara de tristeza pero al ver que se va de entre unos muebles sale la princesa flama que vio todo lo sucedido y le pregunta a D.P.

P.F: y te respondió el beso?

D.P: no, y me dijo que te ama mucho…

P.F: primera prueba superada, espero que no caiga en lo que le va a hacer Marceline ella es un poco más…

D.P: …drástica para sus cosas…, yo creo que pasará la prueba…, por lo menos eso creo yo, es muy fiel…

P.F: (llevándose las manos al pecho y suspirando) espero que sí, lo amo mucho como para que me traicione y me deje… ha! y por cierto gracias por curarme mi problema del romance extremo, ahora si podre besarlo con tranquilidad…

Finn: (caminaba para su casa pensando una y otra vez en lo que le había pasado con la dulce princesa), quiero contarle a Jake para ver si me da un consejo de que puedo hacer.

Al llegar a la casa ve a Jake jugando con B-mo

Finn: necesito un consejo

Jake: dime amigo, tienes toda mi atención.

Finn: Es sobre la dulce princesa, veras lo que pasa es que…( él le cuenta todo lo sucedido y Jake muy atento escucha cada palabra y no puede dejar de estar sorprendido)… y ahora estoy confundido, yo la amaba y ahora que amo a flama ella me quiere no sé qué hacer Jake.

Jake: es un problema serio… pero oye debes escuchar a tu corazón él sabe lo que es mejor para ti y para que puedas ser feliz.

Finn: pero mi corazón está muy confundido, ahora no sé si quiero estar con flama o con dulce princesa.

Jake: cuando tengo un problema me gusta caminar y despejar mi mente, deberías tomar mi consejo y cuando por fin te despejes tomas una decisión.

Finn: gracias, creo que iré a dar unas vueltas por las montañas.

Jake: piénsalo bien, recuerda que tú amaste a dulce princesa mucho antes que a flama, pero flama te quiere más que ella.

Finn sin decir nada emprende su viaje para pensar y poner su mente en claro y también su corazón, su caminata lo llevo a caminar mucho, al atardecer y ponerse el sol tras las montañas él contemplaba la puesta de sol mientras yacía acostado en el pasto.

Finn: (pensaba en completo silencio casi como meditación, la tranquilidad de ese momento fue sacudida por un ruido que salió de entre los árboles, inmediatamente se levantó y desenvainó su espada gritando – quien está allí?!- el llamado no fue contestado, nuevamente grita y el ruido se fue acercando hasta él, y en la espalda de él se aparece Marceline.

Marceline: hola finn!, como estas?...

Finn: (asustado) …uff Marceline no me asustes por favor…

Marceline: ho no era mi intención asustarte.

Finn: se sienta en el pasto y vuelve a pensar sin ponerle mucha atención a Marceline, y esta interrumpe diciendo)

M: que te ocurre finn?

Finn: ho no es nada…

M: no me mientas sé que te ocurre algo, es como una corazonada vamos dime confía en mí

Finn: (la queda mirando) está bien te contaré (cuenta todo con detalle al igual que cuando le contó a Jake) y es por eso que estoy así.

M: aawww problemas de corazón, quieres discutir esto en mi casa?, acá hace frio, mira ya está de noche

Finn: sí, creo que si vamos a tu casa

Ambos van a casa de Marceline, ella comienza a acercarse diciendo que tiene frio que por favor esté cerca de ella, Finn no sospechaba nada de lo que le tiene preparado. Llegan a la casa y Marceline lo invita a pasar.

M: ponte cómodo Finn, iré por algo de tomar, no tardo

Finn: está bien te espero…

Tras un rato de espera vuelve Marceline con chocolate caliente para los dos

M: (sentándose cerca de Finn para escucharlo)…y bien que piensas de lo que te sucedió?

Finn: (con la taza entre sus manos) pues no lo sé aún siento cosas por la dulce princesa pero flama es mi novia y no puedo traicionarla, creo que…

M: (interrumpiendo a Finn)…quieres mi opinión?…

Finn: sí, claro…

M: creo que la dulce princesa es aburrida y muy simple para alguien como tú, un chico tan tierno y aventurero, y por otro lado está flama y vamos seamos sinceros ni siquiera puedes tocarla… (Marceline se acercaba cada vez más donde estaba él y mirándolo directo a los ojos) o poder darle un buen beso, lo que me recuerda, espérame un poco.

Finn: (con el corazón latiendo a mil y pensando) …uff pensé que me iba a besar…

Tras un par de minutos de tomar el chocolate escucha a Marceline que la llama desde su cuarto.

M: Finn, quieres venir un momento?!, por favor

Finn: enseguida Marceline! (Finn subió rápidamente hacia su cuarto y al entrar no la vio por ninguna parte) donde estas Marceline?...

M: ho tranquilo muchacho (ella entra y cierra la puerta del cuarto, acercándose donde está él) tengo una solución para tu problema (abrasándolo por la espalda) …deja a las dos princesas Finn quédate conmigo.

Finn: (dándose vuelta para ver a Marceline y la ve con un babydoll negro sexy con portaligas, haciéndole resaltar los atributos de su cuerpo, naturalmente él se queda helado, sonrojado y sin poder dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos)…Marceline… estas muy…

M:…cállate (le da un pequeño empujoncito tirándolo en la cama y ella muy atractivamente se sube sobre él, sacándole el gorro y le mete la mano bajo la camisa, ella le toma las manos y se las dirige hacia si cintura) vamos acaríciame.

Finn: (un poco confundido, extrañado y poco a poco excitado se deja llevar por el momento y lentamente comienza a poner sus manos a trabajar y recorrer su piel mientras que ella hacia lo suyo también) Marceline…(fue acallado por los labios de ella que los juntó a los suyos, los sentía suaves y extrañamente suaves más los mimos que ella le daba en su cuerpo parecía justarle mucho)

M: (pensando mientras los besaba) …creo que no superará mi prueba, se la puse muy difícil como para que alguien la resista..., pobre princesa flama se pondrá tan triste cuando sepa que no pudo con esto…

Finn: (pensando, mientras disfrutaba de la cálida situación del momento)…ella también me ama creo que…

Ambos estaban muy endulzados en ese momento, las caricias iban y venían, los besos también poco a poco se fueron poniendo más extasiados, y cuando parecía que Finn iba a caer en el juego de Marceline el le dice:

Finn: alto Marceline, no puedo estar contigo, amo demasiado a flama como para hacerle esto…

M: (separa su cuerpo del de él)… pero apuesto que nunca habías estado así de cerca de ella sin que te quemaras…

Finn: puede ser, pero aun así la quiero demasiado y pese a que no la pueda ni siquiera poder acariciar su cabello yo la amo (poniéndose su camisa y su gorra para prepararse para irse a casa), lo siento Marceline, simplemente el amor que siento por ella es demasiado como para poder engañarla…

M: …bueno está bien es tú decisión.

Finn se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la casa de Marceline dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la casa de flama, deseaba verla y su corazón aún estaba perdido y sin saber qué hacer.

M: (levitando sobre su cama) …este chico es muy fiel…

En eso entra la princesa flama al cuarto y le pregunta.

P.F: y?, superó tu prueba?...

M: (suspirando)…si, y con honores… tu novio es muy lindo, como quisiera que me tocase uno así…

P.F: (no pudo contenerse de la emoción y la alegría que le producía saber que él le era muy fiel) gracias Marceline, te lo agradezco ya sé ahora que puedo confiar en él…(de inmediato fue a su casa para verlo)

Finn: (solo caminaba pensando en las tres chicas pero más que nada en la princesa flama, ella fue quien le robo el corazón desde que la conoció, así se mantuvo todo el camino hasta que llegó a casa de ella, justo parada allí estaba la princesa flama que lo esperaba con una gran sorpresa)

P.F: hola Finn, te estaba esperando (esbozando una gran sonrisa, se abalanzó sobre él para abrasarlo)

Finn: hey, recuerda que no me puedes tocar o me quemarás!

P.F: ho cierto, mira lo que me enseñó flambo (hace el conjuro dejando a Finn azul) ya ahora sí.

Finn: estas segura?, hasta donde sé es solo para poder entrar al reino del fuego

P.F: tranquilo ya he practicado, lo hice con Jake y le dije que me abrazara y no se quemó, así que puedes estar seguro de que no te quemaras (lentamente se acercó a los brazos de Finn, primero fue un abraso tierno, luego comenzó a apretarlo, Finn también respondió muy al abraso, luego ambos se miraron a los ojos, acercando sus caras y poco a poco sus labios haciendo hasta que se unieron en un beso muy cálido haciendo que el aliento de ambos fue tan romántico que hasta él se olvidó que no podía besarla), …fin eres mi héroe perfecto…

Mientras en el dulce reino, D.P estaba acostada en su cama y abrazando su almohada y pensando

D.P: por qué?, por qué, no fue mi novio?... ahora ya lo perdí… no tengo nada que hacer si tan solo… (Tapó su cara con la almohada y se puso a llorar amargamente)…ahora sé lo él sintió por mí y yo no le hice caso, ho Finn! ahora yo soy la tonta que te ama, esta prueba fue para mí, y no la pasé, no la pasé! (seguido de lágrimas que empaparon sus sabanas) …

Y por otro lado estaba en su casa levitando en su cama pensando algo similar a la dulce princesa

M: Finn es muy, como quisiera alguien así de fiel y lindo… (Solo suspiró y dejó caer una lágrima)… en el fondo creo que la prueba era para mí y no para él…

bueno esa es la historia, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar comentarios y sugerencias para hacer historias mas entretenidas jejejeje, peace.


End file.
